De cartas viejas & habitaciones vacías
by Gpe Mccartney
Summary: Serie 100 drabbles independientes. #38: There, there - Radiohead.
1. Mal día

**De cartas viejas & habitaciones vacías**

Esto será una serie de 100 drabbles (independientes), 100 palabras cada uno; y otras 100 canciones para sacar el jugo de mi imaginación, de ahí nacen mis musas.

_Aclaración: Esta vez, no creo que sea necesario decirlo más de una: Naruto y demás personajes son creación de Kishimoto; por lo tanto, como es obvio, pertenecen a él._

_._

Mal día

"_Pateas las hojas y la magia se pierde"_

-

El día no ha sido bueno, mas hace tiempo que no hay alguno. Cuando se tira por la hierba del campo de entrenamiento, el alto sol ya no la mira; ahora es la luna quien la observa curiosa. Hinata tiene varios cortes (uno de ellos, profundo), sangre seca en el cabello, moretones por doquier, y una gran colección de cicatrices. Ella suspira. No todas las cicatrices son visibles, y muchas no se han curado del todo. Sasuke Uchiha es una de ellas. La quiso, lo amó. Y se fue, otra vez.

Está molida. No sólo físicamente.

Es un mal día.

.

_Canción: Bad Day, de James Blunt, quería empezar con una de él. _

_¿Reviews?, ¡Denle clic!_


	2. Nena, eres tú

Nena, eres tú

"_No es la manera en que ríes lo que tocó mi corazón.__"_

.

Sasuke se queda solo. No debería ser novedad, se rectifica. Después de todo, pasó muchos años de ésta manera; la soledad le es _normal_, está acostumbrado, ¿o no?

Pero la casa (nunca podrá llamarle _su _casa) parece tan grande, tan vacía… tan _carente de ella. _Se reprende mentalmente; esa chica sólo está ahí durante el día, para ayudar al _usuratonkachi_ a "vigilarlo". Como sí realmente pudiera hacer _gran cosa_ contra él en caso necesario; se ve frágil, como cristal, y a veces parece ser pura e infinita tristeza.

Está sola… él también.

Y lo piensa: juntos, podrían ya no estarlo.

.

_Canción: Baby, It's you; The Beatles, of course._

_El título le queda extraño xD, em, ¿Algún piadoso review?_


	3. En tus pupilas

En tus pupilas

_"Cuando miro en tus pupilas, sé que Dios no dejó de existir"_

.

Hinata Hyūga no se sabe bonita. Su figura no es la alta y sin un gramo de grasa de esas fotografías de revista. Quizá su cuerpo no esté mal torneado, pero no le agrada; lo tapa todo con tela y más tela. Incluso sus ojos, que _todo _lo ven, son _feos, _carentes de color_. _Feos, como no son los verdes de Sakura, o los azules de Ino.

Sasuke no piensa así; _es_ _hermosa_, aunque no se lo dirá, debe de aprenderlo por sí misma. Y sus ojos, hace mucho que se volvieron los de él; lunas de un eterno anochecer.

.

_Canción: En tus pupilas – Shakira._

_¿Quieren hacerme feliz? sólo deben dar clic abajo :)_


	4. Ultimas flores

Ultimas flores

"_Y no puedo enfrentarme al anochecer, puedes ofrecerme escapar"_

_._

Siendo sinceros, hasta hace poco no existía un "ellos".

Su amor floreció rápido, como las flores que siendo bien regadas durante primavera, abren pétalos hacia el sol. Nadie se lo hubiera imaginado: quién diría que Hinata, esa chica tímida y cuyo rostro siempre estaba al tope de sangre, acabaría con un Uchiha; el último. Sasuke Uchiha. "¡Si nunca de los nunca hablaban!", "¡Son tan distintos!", "¡Prácticamente ni se conocen!", se rumorea alrededor, siempre.

- Eh, Sasuke, ¿Por qué Hinata?

- Porque sí.

- Eh, Hinata, ¿Por qué Sasuke?

- P-porque sí.

Su amor floreció rápido. Como última flor en primavera.

.

_Canción__: Last Flowers, de Radiohead, ¡__simplemente__ hermosa!_

_Pienso seguir así: un drabble por día, mientras pueda. ¿reviews?_


	5. Sabanas frías

Sabanas frías

"_Yo te quiero compartir toda mi vida; te comparto mi cuarto, mi cama, y todo mi amor"_

.

La primera vez que _sucede_ no es algo digno de mención.

Prácticamente, ninguno de los dos lo recuerda más allá de esa parte que despiertan _quién sabe dónde,_ con ropa tirada por el piso; cuerpos enroscados. Y el dolor de cabeza, cómo olvidar ese jodido dolor. Lo peor, quizá, está en que no es ni será la única vez. Están la segunda, tercera, y por siempre siguientes.

Lo de ellos no es noviazgo, amor y probablemente ni siquiera amistad.Sasuke lo sabe; cuando Hinata se cansa y lo dice, no se sorprende.

Pero ahora, solo, las sabanas se antojan frías.

.

_Canción: Sabanas frías, por Maná. LOL xD_

_¡Es viernes y no tuve clases! ¿Me lo celebran con un review? xD_


	6. Mil rosas

Mil rosas

"_Aún me parece mentira, que se escape mi vida imaginando que vuelves por aquí"_

Ya no lo espera, hace mucho que se cansó de hacerlo. Muy en el fondo sigue creyendo que él volverá, por ella. Ramo de rosas en mano, o una caja grande, con más chocolates de los que puede comer. Pero sabe –siempre supo-, que no lo hará. Sasuke prometió que volvería, y ella, la muy tonta, creyó en esas palabras vagas, que el viento borró hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Hinata no llora, no se la da. Las lágrimas no salen, se acabaron, se secaron, o simplemente se cansaron de brotar.

Años pasan y recuerdos quedan. Ella sigue viva, él no.

.

_Canción: Mil rosas, de la Oreja de Vang Gogh. _

_No tengo muchas ganas, a decir verdad, ¿Comentarios?_


	7. Tengo todo

Tengo todo

"_Cuando no deseo nada, tengo todo"_

.

No puede negarse a sí mismo; su naturaleza, las cosas que hizo, y las que pensó hacer. Porque él es Uchiha Sasuke, ese eterno vengador que mató a su hermano, y quiso destruir Konoha. Porque la gente no cambia como todos dicen: él no puede regresarle la vida a nadie, ni curar las heridas de un pueblo entero. Ni siquiera puede con las propias. La culpa pesa, pesa y duele. Y por él está bien, porque no espera más, no merece más.

No, no la merece. Hyūga Hinata no es algo que no debería tener, y sin embargo, ahí está.

.

_Canción: Tengo todo de Café Tacvba._

_Estoy depre, así que mientras me dure no actualizaré._


	8. Mal romance

Mal romance

"_Lo quiero todo, mientras sea gratis"_

_._

Su historia no era larga, tampoco corta.

Su historia no era larga ni corta, porque realmente nunca había existido una historia entre ellos. Hinata lo sabe; aunque al final de cuentas eso poco es no saber nada. Ni siquiera se esfuerza, no dice no o sí.

No se detiene. Ninguno de los dos.

"Ellos" es un capitulo perdido de algún libro, uno de esos que un día alguien se decide en editar y borrar; que está de más.

Hinata no se detiene. Al fin, nadie lo sabrá.

Por hoy todo existe. Él colándose entre sus piernas.

Y mañana, nadie sabrá.

.

_Canción: Bad Romance de Lady Gaga. _

_Otra de esas que nada tiene que ver con la viñeta._


	9. Algo

Algo

"_Algo hay en tu cara, en tu pelo, que me hace volver sin poder olvidarte"_

.

Hay algo en ella, no sabe qué es -pero pensándoselo bien, tampoco importa mucho-. Hay algo en Hinata que la hace distinta, diferente. Quizá rara. Sí, es eso, ella es rara. ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no ha pasado parte de la vida alrededor de extraños? Esa chica no tiene nada de especial, nada que no haya visto antes, ¿O sí?

Claro que no hay mucha gente que se sonroje así nomás, ni que sonría como boba por cosas tontas. No, no hay nadie que le sonría.

Hay algo en ella, tal vez que sus ojos brillan, y lo hacen por él.

.

_Canción: Algo – Beto Cuevas._

_Cada vez escribo más cosas al ahí se va u,u_


	10. Sexo, pudor y lágrimas

Sexo, pudor y lágrimas

"_A veces quisiera matar por tu amor, tan sólo por un momento"_

.

Se sienta en la orilla de la cama. La luz de la habitación está apagada y la del sol aún no hace presencia. Debería empezar a vestirse, se dice; pero está cansada y no tiene prisas. Tarda un poco en despabilarse y algo más en levantar su ropa. Siempre es igual. Despierta sola, en una cama que está hecha para dos.

Entonces, recuerda: no siempre fue así. Y ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso, pero aún siente el peso de otro cuerpo al extremo de la cama.

Mas él no está.

Y lo único que realmente pesan son las lágrimas.

.

_Canción: Sexo, pudor y Lágrimas, Aleks Syntek, ¡la amo!_

_Drabble para Mizuno. Fue su cumpleaños hace unos días; aunque quizá debió de ser una canción de CaféTa, prometo que el sig. sí lo será. Gracias por tus reviews linda._


	11. Eres

Eres

"_Qué más puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón"_

_._

- Sonríe- ordena Hiashi.

Obedece y piensa que en una situación normal una novia debería estar haciéndolo de manera sincera. Su padre viste traje y corbata; el vestido de ella es largo y de seda tal cuento de hadas, mas Hinata no se siente como princesa. La marcha nupcial suena dentro, ambos comienzan a caminar.

Sasuke espera en el altar, parece enfadado y aburrido e igual que Hiashi trae traje.

- …como esposo?

No sabe en qué momento llegaron a eso, Hinata balbucea un sí y eso es suficiente.

No se aman. Son sólo conocidos, o desconocidos quizá. Son esposos.

.

_Canción: porque Mizu lo pidió, de Café Tacvba, eres._

_Ni la mínima idea de por qué se me ocurrió esto, nada tiene que ver con la canción, pero bueno, en la mayoría de los drabbles que hago es igual xD_


	12. Última escena

Última escena

"_En las señales que apagas, escapando de la noche. Si solamente algo cambiaría, de algún modo"_

.

Corre. Sabe que al final acabará alcanzándola y que no sirve de mucho que intente escapar porque joder, ni siquiera puede gritar, su garganta se siente seca y apretada como si alguien intentase callarla. Se detiene de repente y es un callejón estrecho y oscuro en el que termina metida.

- D-déjame –Hinata intenta no tartamudear, pero falla.

Sasuke la mira fijamente – Vamos Hyūga, sé que tú también lo quieres.

- D-déjame –repite y quizá ya no suena con la misma seguridad.

Él se acerca y la besa. Hinata quiere gritar y alejarse, o eso cree ella, durante medio segundo.

.

_Canción: De Asian Kung-Fu Generation, Last Scene._

_Creo que estoy enamorada. Y se siente tan FUCK xD_


	13. Árbol de limón

Árbol de limón

_Estoy conduciendo demasiado rápido, demasiado lejos._

_._

Sonríe, no es algo muy propio de él. Hinata se pone a pensar si estará soñando despierta porque no recuerda muy bien a qué horas se durmió. Debería descansar mejor, se dice. Ha tenido días pesado en el trabajo y no tiene cómo negarlo, está a punto de llegar a la fatiga crónica. Y cómo no si tiene de jefe a Sasuke Uchiha.

- Maldito arrogante –suelta.

- ¿Has dicho algo Hyūga?

Hinata se sonroja. Y Dios, qué no ya había perdido la manía de hablar sola. – N-nada, Uchiha-san.

Entonces quizá no esté soñando. Él le sonríe, ¿pero… desde cuándo?

.

_Canción: Lemon Tree – Fool's garden._

_Sinceramente, tsk, adolecentes. Odio ser una, a veces. Otras no._


	14. Repararte

Repararte

"_Y voy a tratar de arreglarte"_

.

Sasuke tiene malos recuerdos, muchos a decir verdad. No es cómo si ver a papá y mamá muertos sea algo que se olvide fácilmente, y para ser exactos, no es algo que se olvide. Duele. Dolió a los ocho años, y duele ahora, otros ocho años después. Lo logró, Itachi Uchiha dejó de vivir hace tiempo. Pensó que eso lo solucionaría todo, que podría dormir sin pesadillas y que la sangre del pasado se borraría como magia.

Pero vamos, la magia no existe, ni los cuentos de hadas dónde todo lo solucionan ninfas llenas de ella.

Aunque Hinata parezca una.

.

_Canción: me di cuenta que no tenía de Coldplay, y ¡eso no puede ser posible!. Así que ésta es "Fix you"_

_Haha, creo que es todo. El lunes es mi cumple, joder D:_


	15. Otro sitio

Otro sitio

"_Voltéame, llévame por un camino difícil"_

.

Está en un laberinto. Es largo, negro, está lleno de escalones en todas direcciones y flechas que se confunden y contradicen. Hay un reloj enorme y blanco, perdido entre aquel fondo oscuro. No tiene manecillas, está el uno, el dos, están los números hasta el doce, pero ninguno está para señalar el tiempo. Es una pesadilla y lo único que importa para salir es conocer la estúpida hora.

- Joder –camina entre los senderos sin fin, y ve la luz. La luz le ciega. Pero no es luz.

Es Hinata y está en el fondo, perdida en la misma pesadilla.

.

_Canción: Otherside de __Red hot chilli peppers._

_Tengo clases de inglés, así que bye, bye._


	16. La música es mi vida

La música es mi vida

"_Sonidos dulces para ayudarle a tomar vuelo"_

.

Cae, el golpe suena seco. Y doloroso.

Duele, claro. Aguanta las lágrimas. _No llorar más_, su promesa sonó más fácil de lo que realmente era. Hinata suspira, voltea hacia las chicas que la tiraron y ahora ríen.

Sonríe. Ellas la ven desconcentradas y sus risas se apagan rápidamente. Con un poco de suerte el tumulto que se formó alrededor no tarda en desaparecer.

- Vamos –sólo se queda un chico tendiéndole la mano. Su voz le es miel, es música.

- G-gracias.

- No hay de qué, supongo.

Ella sonríe. Y ya no tan falsamente como hace rato.

_._

_Canción: Music is my life - __Deep House / Felix Da Housecat_

_Haha, ¡nunca intenten hacerse una perfo casera! :) xD_


	17. Suerte

Suerte

"_Suerte que sentí lo que sentí"_

_._

Huele a sal. Las olas forman ondas que se quedan grabadas poco a poco en la arena conforme va bajando la marea. A Hinata le gusta eso. El mar que no se pierde ni siquiera entre el horizonte, el cielo que se abre y desvela sus secretos, multicolor al amanecer, el ruido que hacen las gaviotas cuando se sumergen en busca de alimento y el viento que juega con su rostro y cabello, que comienza a formar nudos imposibles.

Le gusta que la mano de él se atrape en la suya porque se siente un cálido cosquilleo.

Suerte la suya.

.

_Canción: Lucky de Ximena Sariñana y Jason Mraz._

_Crecí con Toy Story :') _

_El viernes es mi examen para preparatoria y veo muy difícil que pase la parte de razonamiento formal, deséenme suerte._


	18. Negro es el color

Negro es el color

"_Black is the colour of my true love's hair"_

_._

El cuarto es blanco, como su piel, como su mente. Es blanco, al igual que el viejo camisón enorme y apretado que literalmente le abraza. La luz minimizada a un solo foco incandescente, parece tan clara que lastima los ojos y da un aspecto antinatural a la habitación. Grita, todo es blanco y silencioso y le parece extraño que la voz no se haya perdido aún junto con todo lo demás. Pero los calmantes no tardan en hacer efecto.

Cierra los ojos. Todo carece de color. Es negro, como el cabello de ella que olía a frutillas incluso al morir.

.

_Canción: Nina Simone. __Black is the colour._

_Pone la frase en inglés, me suena mejor. Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, ¿comentario piadoso?_


	19. Mientras mi guitarra dulcemente llora

Mientras mi guitarra dulcemente llora

"_No sé por qué nadie dijo cómo revelar el amor"_

.

Enero. El árbol de la navidad se ha ido secando poco a poco. Al igual que sus ganas.

Mayo. Las risas suenan más renovadas conforme entra la primavera. Hinata deja sus zapatillas en la puerta y el tacto frío del piso se siente bien.

Septiembre. Su trabajo le arrebata la mayor parte de la rutina. Café en una mano, portafolios en otra.

Diciembre. El tiempo corre. ¿Hacia algo o huyendo de algo? Crece, los años pasan y pesan. Junto con Sasuke, dejó de ser la adolecente con la guitarra negra que parecía parte de sí. El amor se ha dormido.

.

_Canción: me costó mucho, mucho trabajo pero es "While my guitar gently weeps" de The Beatles, o más preciso de George Harrison._

_Yo tengo una guitarra negra, hay veces que me siento como en este drabble, la vida pasa tan rápido que a veces deja de tener sentido._


	20. Muerte

Muerte

"_Perdón, nunca quise hacerte mal. Siempre que me acerco al fuego, se me escurre el diablo"_

.

No hay sangre, no por fuera.

Dentro algo explota, se rompe. Algo, dentro, ya no existe. Las manos van al pecho, el corazón se rinde poco a poco y pronto se pierde.

Ve el espejo y no es él. Es ella. Hinata tiene un hueco en el medio y huesos y costillas se mezclan con coágulos de sangre. Lo mira y sus ojos ven a través de él. Un escalofrío.

- ¿P-por qué me mataste Sasuke?

El agua caliente del grifo sigue fluyendo, y el espejo del baño se desempaña. Ya no está.

- Porque tu corazón era mío, tontita.

.

_Canción: Dead – Zoé. Estoy prendada a ella desde hace unas semanas, ¡háganme el favor y escúchenla! :)_

_A la prepa la semana que viene, OMG!... saliendo de eso, hace mucho que no pongo mis frases de pordiosera… ¿Review para esta pobre pequeñita (que de pequeña no tiene casi nada)? :3_


	21. Huele como a espíritu adolecente

Huele como a espíritu adolecente

"_Es divertido perder y pretender"_

.

Huele a mierda y la música suena a gritos muertos y a la guitarra que destruyen con el amplificador. _Idiotas, _piensa Sasuke.

Naruto está en la esquina oscura pegado a una tipa que parece querer succionarle el alma por la boca. Y Sakura hace lo propio con otro, mirándolo con despecho.

Toma una cerveza. Está caliente y sabe horrible, pero necesita alcohol.

Hinata está sentada en el viejo sillón manchado de años de café y alcohol. Se siente nervioso… y estúpido. Sonríe, ¡Qué fácil hacer _estupideces_!

Ella adivina el pensamiento, se sonroja, quiere replicar…

Demasiado tarde, cae. Depredador vs. Presa.

.

_Canción: Smells like teen spirit – Nirvana. __Es de mis canciones favoritas y me ha costado poder hacer un drabble con ella._

_A veces me siento como adulta en cuerpo de adolecente… luego lo pienso mejor y, ¿Algún día llegaré a ser adulta? xD _


	22. El lobo en la puerta

El lobo en la puerta

"_Déjame volver déjame volver, prometo ser bueno. No mires al espejo  
la cara que no reconoces."_

.

Grita, corre, salta, desboronaste. Nada es suficiente. El lobo está en la puerta, y te quiero comer. Así que grita, corre, muerde, sangra. Él no se irá.

- Es tarde –te dice.

Gritas, nadie oye. Gritas, la voz extraña que sale de tu garganta –porque no, no es tuya- se destruye en el aire y hace sangrar tus oídos.

Lloras. Quizá es sangre también, porque huele a oxido y vomitas. Sangre y vomito. Y te dan ganas de devolver la nada que tienes en el estómago.

- D-déjame…-susurras, tu voz se muere.

Sasuke Uchiha sonríe. Es lo último que vez.

.

_Canción: A Wolf at the door – Radiohead._

_Algo… um… raro. ¿Reviews?_


	23. Madre

Madre

"_No pude caminar, y traté de correr. Así que debo decirte adiós."_

.

_- Madre… tú me tuviste… pero… yo nunca te tuve._

Hinata siente el corazón que se deja morir y no puede evitar reírse histéricamente. Es una niña con el cuerpo viejo y sonrisa cansada; que no quiso crecer, y decidió quedarse a vivir en su propio y solitario nunca jamás.

Sasuke está a su espalda, mas a Hinata hace tiempo le ha dejado de importar qué piense de ella.

Pero Empieza a reír.

Y ambos parecen dos locos al lado de una tumba que, riendo, contrastan con el aire tétrico del cementerio.

Ríen de la vida. Ella se rió de ellos.

.

_Canción: Mother – Jhon Lennon. _

_I __ my mom :3_

_Y sigue lloviendo, si me vuelven a regresar de la escuela lloro._

_¿Enamorada otra vez?_

_Este… ¿reviews?_


	24. Zombie

Zombie

"_Zombi, zombi, zombi__, __¿qué hay en tu cabeza?"_

.

Él cae de rodillas. – Está…

_En tu cabeza ellos están luchando._

Hinata tiene el rostro pálido y por un momento sus ojos se ven vacíos y silenciosos, rotos. Pero toma fuerzas para hundirse en su pecho y dejar de llorar. – Muerto.

_En tu cabeza ellos están llorando._

- Pero…

- Años, Sasuke. T-tiene años m-muerto.

- No… él… no, ¡¿QUIÉN?

Suspira profundo, coge aire y lo dice rápido, como un trabalenguas- Tú, t-tú fuiste.

_En tu cabeza ellos están muriendo._

- Yo… lo vi. –suelta después de un rato.

- Sólo era un s-sueño.

- …muerto. –se convence.

Llora.

.

_Canción: Zombie – The cranberries._

_Vendrá a Acapulco y tengo, forzosamente que ir a verlos, ¡qué emoción!_

_Ya estoy bien, presionada con las clases y algo cansada pero no enferma. _

_Aclaración: si no queda claro habla de Itachi xD y si son 100 palabras, aunque se ve algo más largo que los demás o.o_


	25. Veneno

Veneno

"_Veneno la confusión, veneno yo"_

.

Arañas. Arañas agazapadas en su corazón.

Corazón viejo y peligroso, sólo grietas. Pequeño, roto, muerto.

El dolor parece eterno y tan frío como el invierno blanco.

Y el mundo está tan ausente, fuera de lugar. El cielo es azul en una ciudad gris, perdida en algún punto diminuto de un mundo enorme. No hay dolor, sólo indiferencia y en el fondo, pero quizá no lo suficiente, se pregunta que será peor. La vida es una tarántula voraz parasitando el alma.

Se abraza a la chamarra vieja que no siempre fue suya. Se siente como él.

_Pero no lo es._

_._

_Canción: Veneno – Zoé._

_Creo… que las canciones de ellos son las que más me llegan. Escúchenla._


	26. 16 de febrero

16 de febrero

"_Dime qué buscas en mi"_

.

Diciembre, enero, febrero, 16. Han pasado casi tres meses exactos y no puedo más que preguntarme qué es lo que haces ahora, parado frente mi puerta.

Traes la misma chaqueta de cuero del día que te conocí y también del que te fuiste. Parece pertenecer a alguien sin pudor y malhablado, que no le importa qué dirán. Parece pertenecer a alguien que me gustaría ser, no tuya.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Yo… sólo pasaba… y…

- ¿Y?

- Lo siento.

Quiero creerte. Quiero caer y dejarme engañar.

Pero lo he hecho tantas veces… y duele.

Quiero olvidarte. – Bien… v-vete.

.

_Canción: 16 de febrero – Caféta_

_He tenido… día difíciles. Una mala racha :l_


	27. Deshaciéndome de mis creencias

Deshaciéndome de mis creencias

"_Tratando de mantenerte conmigo__"_

.

Sasuke sabe que no sabe absolutamente nada y que la Hinata que conoce sólo es la punta de un enorme iceberg.

La sonrisa de ella es casi tan efímera como su recuerdo. Se escurre entre el viento y los años.

Trata y no sabe si puede hacerlo. Mantenerse ahí, en la esquina de la vida cegado por el sol. Es más grande que él, pequeño frente a todo lo que desconoce… si tan sólo… pudiera verle un poco más, verle sonreír.

Y va perdiendo, y confiesa ahora… que va perdiendo todo lo que cree.

Ella podría ser sólo otro sueño.

_._

_Canción: Losing my religión – REM._

_No había oído ésta canción… un amigo me la pasó, y es hermosa. Para los que me recomiendan canciones aquí… les prometo que algún día las pondré… sólo que he estado poniendo mis favoritas y cuando acabe iré con esas :)_

_He estado perdiéndome un poco… y no sé… si me pueda volver a encontrar del todo ):_


	28. Sigue soñando

Sigue soñando

"_Vivir y aprender, de los tontos y de los sabios"_

.

Sigues esperando por algo, sin saber qué. Lo piensas, y suena absurdo _(¿lo es?)._

Buscas, todo es tan oscuro y estás cansada. Eres vieja… y hay arrugas surcándote el rostro. Arrugas que parecen haber estado ahí desde siempre.

Lo más fácil es dejarse llevar por la corriente, como has hecho con todo lo demás importante en tu vida. Guiada por nada, andando por caminos difíciles de los que –aún- no logras salir.

El agujero en tu alma sigue creciendo.

El pasado se ha ido, pero todas las cosas siguen volviendo a ti.

Sigue soñando.

Quizá algún día él también vuelva.

.

_Canción: Dream on – Aerosmith._

_Me tomó un par de días poder escribir esto… pero bueno, no salió como quería._

_Hoy es el cumpleaños de una de las personas que más amo en el mundo: mi mami:)_


	29. Eclipse

Eclipse

"_Todo lo que vendrá"_

.

El cielo es más oscuro mientras se aleja.

- ¡No! –grito. Sasuke voltea, sonríe y sigue caminando.

Las estrellas caen, frías e inertes… como cadáveres en descomposición. Las estrellas caen. Y él voltea. Vieja y gorda luna, llora sobre sus hijas. Y él sonríe. Quemadas y desechas, estrellas suicidas. Los arboles callan, el tiempo no corre entre ellos. Y él sigue caminando.

Se dirige hacia el sol brillante.

Me ha dejado atrás.

_Y todo bajo el sol está en armonía, pero el sol está eclipsado por la luna. _

_No hay un lado oscuro de la luna, realmente todo es oscuro._

.

_Canción: Eclipse – Pink Floyd._

_Muchooooo tiempo que no hacía nada de nada por aquí._


	30. Agujeros

Agujeros

"_¿Cómo va esa vieja canción?"_

.

Gris.

No negro ni blanco.

Nadie es completamente bueno o malo. Quizá las dos cosas, alguna vez en algún momento.

Sasuke parece de un gris muy oscuro y la primera vez que lo vio podría jurar que se trataba casi de negro. Pero había partes vacías. _Agujeros en el corazón._

Hinata lo mira ahora y aún no puede definir se extraña composición, y carencia tal vez, de colores. Le recuerda un poco a esas pinturas abstractas que sólo entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo mucha atención comienzas a descifrar.

Y también, como con ellas, su significado le es un completo misterio.

.

_Canción: Holes – Mercury Rev._

_Tenía guardado sin terminar este desde hace meses, tanto que se me olvido y comencé los otros. Ojalá les guste, porque a mí no tanto… pero odio dejar las cosas a medias._


	31. No te amo

No te amo

"_Y quizá cuando regreses, estaré apagado para encontrar otro camino."_

.

Camina hacia a ti. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que comienzas a creer que es algún tipo de alucinación por tantas noches de insomnio. Si, es eso… ¿qué más?

Estás sentada en el borde de la cama- Todo está oscuro, la noche aún no ha decidido irse completamente. Él se acerca…. su rostro se ve borroso, como una tele con mala señal.

Hinata –habla.

Su voz suena… real. Extiendes la mano para tocar su cara y lo sientes, piel fría y reseca.

Volví….

Olvidando, has pasado tu vida tratando de olvidar.

Pero… yo… ya no te amo. –contestas.

.

_Canción: I don't love you – MCR._

_No tengo nada que decir…_


	32. Afuera

Afuera

"_Que el amor es temporal, que todo te puede pasar… y de repente, estás muy solo"_

.

Y un día despiertas y todo es igual aunque nada sigue siéndolo.

Te pones los zapatos gastados de siempre y los arrastras por la misma calle mal iluminada. Sonríes a la gente que te saluda y ni siquiera vez sus caras, todo es mecánico. Caminas por inercia, por necesidad, por algo que ya no sabes qué es.

Te has levantado tantas veces y ahora estás tan cansada que te has quedado sentada en el suelo, esperando nada. Porque ya no crees en nada. No tienes nada.

Y realmente nunca lo tuviste. Al fin de cuentas, él si era un sueño.

.

_Canción: Afuera – Caifanes._

_Intento escribir pero ya no me sale :c_


	33. Y la amo

And I love her

_Sé que éste amor mío no morirá nunca. Y la amo._

.

Está enamorada. Lo sabe y no lo sabe desde hace tiempo. Por fin lo acepta.

Él ya ha dicho te quiero y es más de lo que Hinata esperaba desde siempre. Y ahora el te amo parece tan difícil e inconcluso, pero es lo que siente, lo que le parte el alma, vive en su ser y se abre en cada una de las esporas de su cuerpo.

Sasuke voltea a verla a veces, cuando Hinata piensa en cosas que están más allá de lo que comprende. Y sonríe. Y piensa en que la ama, pero quizá nunca lo dirá.

.

_Canción: And I love her – (Mis amores) The Beatles._

_Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia._


	34. Ella no me conoce

Ella no me conece

_Te acuerdas? Sí... me acuerdo. Lo dices como si hubieras cambiado de sentimiento... como si ya no me quisieras..._

.

Toma un cigarro y lo aspira hasta que el humo llega al alma. El humo sale y el alma sigue ahí, rota.

El humo hace espirales en el aire. Particulas esparciendose por ahí, por la vida. Imagina que eres una de ellas y que te pierdes en el infinito. Que eres parte del todo y de la nada.

Tiene un vicio.

Y Sasuke sabe que no es el cigarro porque más que ría y diga que es lo único que nunca podrá dejar.

Sasuke ríe. Su risa es tranquila, casi seria. Y falsa.

Más que el cigarro. Más que ella.

.

_Canción: Ella no me conoce – Austin tv._

_Para los que no conocen Austin tv, oíganlos. Es casi puro instrumental y sus "letras" son cortos de peliculas. Pero… diablos, esta canción me deprime tanto y es tan adicctiva._


	35. Tan lejos

Tan lejos

_¿Te quedarás lejos por siempre?_

_._

¿Nunca te has sentido solo? ¿Nunca, nunca?

Me falta algo, aún.

Estás conmigo. ¿Lo estás, realmente? Falta algo, aún.

Nos falta.

No te dejes ir. Ni que me vaya. Pareces tan lejos algunos días, tanto vacio de por medio.

Todo, tan lejos. Todo tan cerca y lejos. Y nada, vacio. Silencio, dolor.

Te extraño en kilómetros, metros y centímetros.

A mi mano le falta la tuya, aún cuando nuestros dedos se tocan.

No estás, conmigo. Realmente, no estás.

Tan lejos de mí. Tan cerca de todo.

No estás conmigo.

Yo nunca fui feliz. Sigo sin serlo.

Y, realmente. Realmente, no estás.

_._

_Canción: So faw away – Avenged Sevenfold_

_Estoy en esos días que piensas que el amor es una mierda : D_


	36. La despedida

La despedida

_Te espero siempre mi amor. Sé que un día volverás._

.

Creces rápido.

La vida se te va como un soplo gélido. Tan fría.

Has amado y llorado. Has vivido lo suficiente para saber que la realidad es lo que tú quieres que sea. Lo que tú decides ver. Lo que tú eliges.

El dolor es inevitable. Sufrir es opcional.

Gritas, ríes. Ves el mundo en blanco y negro y tan pocas personas a color. No bailas, no cantas. Has dejado pasar tantas oportunidades. No eres parte de ellos, eres lo suficientemente nítida y gris.

Luto eterno.

_Cada hora, cada día. Cada minuto que yo viva. Te espero siempre, mi amor._

_._

_Canción: La despedida – Manu Chao._

_Yo sólo sé que no sé nada._


	37. Encender las luces brillantes

Encender las luces brillantes

_En el fondo del océano ella habita_

.

Trate de arreglarte y arreglarme. Trate, tantas veces de no llorar.

Eras todo vacio y tantos pedazos rotos.

Intenté no perderme en la oscuridad y seguir, y seguir.

Prometí no llorar. Prometí repararte. Intenté ser feliz.

A lo largo de los años caminé a oscuras y a tientas. Seguir y seguir. En busca de algo, tal vez en busca de nada. Me perdí. Te perdí.

No me encuentro. Vas tan lejos. No tengo pasos que seguir. Hay tanto silencio.

Me quebré.

Caminas solo. Traté de arreglarte.

No hay faros en éste mar. Ya no hay puertas que abrir. Ni cerrar.

.

_Aclaración, ésta no es una canción, sino un albúm entero: _

_Turn on the bright lights – Interpol._


	38. Aquí

Aquí, aquí.

_Sólo porque lo sientes no significa que esté ahí._

_._

Podríamos decir que ha pasado mucho tiempo, que han cambiado muchas cosas y entre ellas nosotros. Podríamos decir que han sido días largos y difíciles, que cada uno de ellos nos ha vuelto un poco más estúpidos. Podríamos decir que ya no tiene caso el que intentemos seguir, intentemos cambiar; que las oportunidades ya no sobran y tal vez nunca las hubo. Podríamos decir que ha sido difícil, excusarnos de no haberlo logrado, reír y decir que no importa, que a veces se pierde, que qué más da.

Podríamos decir que podríamos fingir que ya no te extraño.

Que existes.

.

_Vivo._

_There, there – Radiohead._


End file.
